captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Screamer
'' where the song was first collected]] "Dragon Screamer" is the first opening theme song of the [[Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series)|2001 Captain Tsubasa TV series]]. It was used from episode 1 to episode 35. The song is performed by Japanese boy band Da Pump. Credits *Performance: Da Pump *Lyrics: m.c.A.T *Composition: Akio Togashi *Arrangement: Akio Togashi Japanese lyrics (Why?) 胸に刻めよ 時代のリーダー (Who?) 見た目よりかは かなりクレーバー (Fool!) 乾いた心 すさむよりは (Fight!) 時に泣いてみれば 見えてくる 明日に駆けるのは 紛れもなく新しい自分 誰かのためでもなく ただもっと上を目指せ Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) 昇る龍のようだ (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) 金の光が 呼んだ未来が 導くんだ僕らを Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! (Why?) 見えているのに はるかなゴールは (Where?) 見た目よりかは かなりにHARDER (Hard!) 君が踏み出す勇気持てば (Fight!) やがて開く道が 目指すべき場所 選ぶのは まぎれもなく新しい自分 翼を手にした君は どんな山をも越える Dragon Screamer! (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) 叫ぶ龍のような (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) 銀の嵐が吹き飛ばすんだ 迷いとか 恐れを Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Oh my way 走り出せ!駆け抜けてくライバルという嵐 In that case 気持ちhi paceで征す 光りさす明日 まだ見ぬ上目指す 諦めずさがし続けるfinally いつまでも変わらぬ夢victory 空に浮かぶDragon背中に 光りさす明日 世界をその手に Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) 昇る龍のようだ (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) 金の光が 呼んだ未来が 導くんだ僕らを Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Dragon Screamer!(Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) 叫ぶ龍のような(Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) 銀の嵐が吹き飛ばすんだ 迷いとか 恐れを Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Transliteration (Why?) Mune ni Kizame yo Jidai no Leader (Who?) Mitame yori ka wa Kanari Clever (Fool!) Kawaita Kokoro Susamu yori wa (Fight!) Toki ni Naite Mireba Mietekuru Asu Kakeru no wa Magire mo Naku Atarashii Jibun Dareka no Tame demonaku Tada Motto Ue o Mezase Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) Noboru Ryu no Yoda (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) Kin no Hikari ga Yonda Mirai ga Michibikunda Bokura o Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! (Why?) Mieteiru ni Harukana Goal wa (Where?) Metame yori ka wa Kanari ni Harder (Hard!) Kumiga Fumidasu Yuki Moteba (Fight!) Yagate Hitaro Michi ga Mezasubeki Basho Erabu no wa Magire mo Naku Atarashii Jibun Tsubasa o Te ni Shita Kimi wa Donna Yama o mo Koeru Dragon Screamer! (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) Sakebu Ryu no Yona (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!)) Gin no Arashi ga Fukitobasunda Mayoi toka Osore o Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Oh my way Hashiridase! Kakenuketeku Rival toiu Kaze In that case Kimochi Hi Pace de Seisu Hikarisasu Asu mada Minu Ue Mezasu Akiramezu Sagashitsuzukeru Finally Itsu made mo Kawaranu Yume Victory Sora ni Ukabu Dragon Senaka ni Hikarisasu Asu Sekai o Sono Te ni Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) Noboru Ryu no Yoda (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) Kin no Hikari ga Yonda Mirai ga Michibikunda Bokura o Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Dragon Screamer! (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) Sakebu Ryu no Yona (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) Gin no Arashi ga Fukitobasunda Mayoi toka Osore o Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! English translation (Why?) Remember by your heart, leader of this era. (Who?) You are actually more clever than you look. (Fool!) Rather than let your heart run parched, (Fight!) sometimes you should let yourself cry a little. The one that will dash through tomorrow is your new unwavering self. It's not even for anyone's sake, just aim even higher! Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) You're like an ascending dragon. (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) The future, called forth by a golden light, will guide us. Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! (Why?) The goal is in my view, and yet so far away. (Where?) It's actually harder than it looks. (Hard!) If you can summon the courage to make your step, (Fight!) the path will eventually open before you. The one that will choose your goal is your new unwavering self. With wings on your back, no mountain will ever stand in your way. Dragon Screamer! (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) A silvery storm, (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) like a howling dragon, will blow away our hesitation and fear. Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Oh my way, start running! The rivals are the wind. In that case, I'll overtake them at high pace, and aim even higher. I keep on searching, and finally have found my enduring dream--VICTORY. As light shines on the flying dragon, tomorrow the world will be in our hand. Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) You're like an ascending dragon. (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!) The future, called forth by a golden light, will guide us. Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Dragon Screamer! (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) A silvery storm, (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!) like a howling dragon, will blow away our hesitation and fear. Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question! :Translation by Aoi Housen Collections in which the song is compiled The song is known to have been compiled in the following collections: *''All My Love To You'' (2001-11-07, AVCT-30047) *''Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 1'' (TV size) (2002-01-17, AVCA-14290) *''Single Hits Collection: Best of Avex Anime - Gold'' (2003-12-17, AVCA-14813) *''Single Hits Collection: Best of Avex Anime'' (2003-12-17, AVCA-14876/8) Videos Dragon screamer - Da pump - Captain Tsubasa - Sub español karaoke - letra|Full song (with lyrics & Spanish subtitles) Captain tsubasa Music Field Game 1 Faixa1 Dragon Screamer (TV Size)| TV size Dragon Screamer DA PUMP 疾風乱舞.wmv|Live performance by Da Pump Da Pump - Dragon Screamer en vivo|Another Live performace by Da Pump RICARDO SILVA Dragon Screamer (Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002 opening).|Spanish fandub by Ricardo Silva External links *Song info & lyrics at Oricon (Japanese) *Song info & lyrics at Animesongz (Japanese) *Song info at AniDB *Song info at Anison Generation (Japanese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics dot Com *Lyrics at AllTheLyrics.com Category:Songs